1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for compacting materials, such as soil, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a vibrating trench compacting apparatus.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In the prior art there have been various trench compaction devices using vibratory wheels for compacting material into trenches. These trench compacting devices have also even been equipped with isolation mounts and mounted onto vehicles, such as skid steers.
The previous trench compaction devices have come equipped with a frame that mounts to the skid steer loader and another frame having a vibration transmitting means mounted thereon and a wheel connected thereto. The compacting devices also have a vibration dampening system separating the frame mounted to the skid steer loader and the frame having the vibration transmitting means mounted thereon. The previous dampening systems are provided with a plurality of dampening members. The dampening members are mounted between the two frames whereby an excessive amount of shear force is applied to the dampening members causing them to breakdown and wear out rather quickly.